Mission: V-Day, Accept or Reject
by mcangel1976
Summary: A contest has started: Who can get Kyoya and Haruhi together by Valentine's Day first. All of the hosts know they like each other, so why aren't they together? Tamaki and the crew decide that it is time to make magic happen. The only problems is that Kyoya already asked Haruhi out for Valentine's Day. Will the other hosts get in the way or help love move along?
1. A Proposal

**Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Ouran HS HC or any of its characters. I wish I did, but that one will not be fulfilled any time soon. LOL. I will use them in my fan fic though and I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: Ok here it is… the Valentine's Day story. The readers voted and Kyoya was the winner in a landslide victory of 9 votes. Hunny came in second with 4, everyone else had 3 or less. Thank you to everyone that voted and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1 – A Proposal

Haruhi was cleaning up music room three after hosting duties had been concluded for the week and caught herself glancing at Kyoya periodically while he typed on his laptop. She wasn't sure what had drawn her to the vice president of the host club, but she couldn't deny that she was completely attracted to him. As many times as he pissed her off with his cold and calculating ways, he also showed that he had a warm side and truly cared for his friends. Sighing to herself, she took the last of the dishes into the kitchen area so that she could wash them and put them up. They had a maid that would do the cleaning, but Haruhi liked to make sure the dishes were taken care of herself. Last year she did the dishes because she didn't want the additional debt if something was broken, but this year it was habit coupled with the longing to be around Kyoya and have that extra time with him.

Kyoya watched Haruhi and knew that she would glance at him. It gave him a thrill when he would notice her eyes linger on him once again. She didn't know that he watched her also, but he probably looked at her just as much if not more than she looked at him. He had started watching her when she first joined the club to make sure nothing was broken and that she was doing her job, but things changed quickly and he soon found himself utterly fascinated by the female host and could not get her out of his mind. He soon realized that he was attracted to her and had very strong feelings for her. He had known her for over a year now and the feelings that started for him in his second year of high school had grown even more in his final year.

Kyoya tried to fight the attraction he felt towards the small female host, but the more he fought the stronger the feelings seem to be. Over this past week, he finally decided it was time to declare his feelings and ask her out. Valentine's Day was only a week away and he reasoned that would be the perfect day to have a first date. It was memorable and it was the day for love. He only hoped that he could keep the other hosts occupied and away from Haruhi.

When Haruhi exited the kitchen, Kyoya knew it was time to make his move and ask. Everyone else had gone home for the day, "Haruhi, can I speak to you for a second?" Was that his voice? Did it normally sound breathless? He was nervous, but he was determined not to let it show.

"What is it Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked curious about why Kyoya would want to talk to her. She wondered briefly if he was feeling ok because he had a slight flush to his cheeks and he sounded a little hoarse.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me," Kyoya said simply and then waited patiently for her answer.

"Why?" She asked simply. This did not make sense. Why was Kyoya asking her out?

Kyoya should have known that it would not be as simple as asking Haruhi out and her saying yes. Of course she would think of what his motivation was, but he wasn't sure what he should tell her. Did he tell her the truth and give her that much power, or did he give her only a partial? "I was simply asking you out on a date. I am interested in you and I thought that you might want to go out with me," he replied.

"What merits do you get?"

"I get the pleasure of enjoying the company of a beautiful woman for the night. If you don't want to go, I will understand. Sorry for burdening you," Kyoya said as he turned to close his laptop.

Was she about to lose her opportunity? She couldn't let that happen and said in a rush, "It's not that Kyoya-senpai. I'm sorry. I was just surprised is all. I would like to go out on a date with you, so my answer is yes."

Had he heard her correctly? He turned from his computer to the girl next to him and blinked. Quickly hiding his astonishment, he said, "Ok. Is next Thursday satisfactory for you?"

"That's Valentine's Day," Haruhi said.

"Yes it is. If you want, we can pick a different day to go, but I am busy until Thursday."

"No, Thursday is fine."

"Excellent. I will make the arrangements then. Shall I give you a ride home today?" Kyoya asked packing up his things and trying to hide the fact that he wanted to jump for joy.

Haruhi gave a soft smile. Kyoya couldn't hide things from her very well and it appeared the Shadow King had feelings for her just as she had feelings for him. "I would like that. Thank you Kyoya-senpai."

The couple left the music room and made their way down to the car. Both felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. A small smile on each of their faces the only indication that they were happy about their upcoming date.

Tamaki had forgotten one of his books in the club room and he had a big test on Monday. He figured that Kyoya would still be there, so he rushed back and was about to walk into the room when he heard voices. Normally that didn't stop him, but he knew that the two voices belong to Haruhi and Kyoya. The blonde smiled to himself. If this had been a year before, actually any time before the last Ouran Fair, he would have burst into the room and pulled Haruhi into his arms calling her his daughter. Times had changed and although he still called her his daughter, he knew that she did not have feelings for him and he had learned to accept it. The person he loved did not love him back. As time passed he started to really study her though and noticed that she would gaze at Kyoya more and more. The look on her face told him everything that he needed to know. It was then that he started to watch his best friend, and knew without a doubt that Kyoya harbored feelings for Haruhi. He had hoped that Kyoya would make a move one day, but as the days passed, nothing was ever done. It was then and there Tamaki decided that the hosts would help the couple along in their quest for love. Valentine's Day was coming up and it would be the perfect time to enact a plan. His book could wait, love could not. It was time to call a meeting of the other hosts in order to discuss the crisis at hand.

Tamaki pulled himself away from the door and ran back to his limo. He pulled out his phone and started a conference call that would forever impact two of his friends' lives, "Everyone needs to listen to me! We need to help Kyoya and Haruhi. I know that they have feelings for each other, but they will not admit it. They are selflessly sacrificing their feelings because they do not want to hurt us. It is time we brought them together as a couple! They love each other and we cannot let them be apart any longer. I will not have their love story turn into Romeo and Juliet!"

"Tama-Chan are you sure?" Hunny asked. Although he and Mori still attended club here and there, they were not around as much because they were attending the university.

"Yes I am Hunny-senpai. If you could see how they pine away for each other, loving each other from afar, you would know without a doubt that we need to get them together," Tamaki said in a heartfelt speech.

"Oh Tama-Chan what are we going to do? We can't let them be unhappy," Hunny whined into the phone.

"Boss you know Kyoya-senpai doesn't like meddling in his life," Kaoru said calmly. He was sitting next to his brother and looked in his direction. Although Hikaru had declared that he was over Haruhi, this was going to be the ultimate test for him. His brother looked surprisingly calm and collected. In fact, he was smiling at the goofiness of their king.

"What is the plan Tono?" Hikaru smirked. He still had some feelings for Haruhi, but he knew that she did not have feelings for him and thus he had let her go a while ago. He too had noticed her feelings for the host club's vice president and often wondered what that pairing would be like in the end, so he was going to support this crazy idea of Tamaki's.

"That is the part I am not sure about yet. Plan Get Kyoya and Haruhi together by Valentine's Day is a go, we just need a plan. Our mission, should you choose to accept it, is to bring our friends together and make sure they stay together. They love each other and it is up to us to make sure they have a chance at love. I know they are holding back for our sakes, but it is time they stop thinking about others and concentrate on themselves. They will not be happy unless they are together and once together they will get married and then my beautiful daughter will have beautiful babies, and of course I will get to babysit for them all of the time…" Tamaki was off on his tangent.

"Earth to Tamaki-senpai, we are all for getting them together, but we need a plan and just because they are together now doesn't mean that they will get married," Kaoru laughed.

"Hey boss, what about Kyoya-Senpai's father?" Hikaru asked cautiously. Everyone knew Yoshio Ootori had plans for his youngest son even if it did seem like he was constantly torturing him.

"Tama-Chan if we get them together, is Kyo-Chan's dad going to break them apart?" Hunny asked worried that all of the efforts might be wasted.

"Never fear men! Kyoya actually told me that his dad was pressing the match after the last Ouran Fair. So he approves of Haruhi," Tamaki explained.

"Then why are they not together?" Kaoru asked without thinking.

Tamaki cleared his throat and then squeaked out, "Because he thought that we were going to be together, but since that didn't happen, he deserves to be happy and I know that Haruhi will make him happy. So what are we going to do?"

"I think we should send them a cake to share. Right Takashi?" Hunny said enthusiastically.

"Yah," Mori said in a monotone voice.

"No, that won't work Hunny-senpai," Hikaru said.

"They might not admit their feelings to each other," Kaoru added.

"Let's lock them in the music room together for a few hours. That would get them talking," The twins said together.

"Do none of you have a romantic bone in your body? I think we need to write a love poem and send roses to Haruhi and sign everything from Kyoya. She will be so impressed by the romantic gesture, she will admit her feelings for him on the spot," Tamaki declared.

Everyone had a different plan and everyone thought that their plan was better than the others. There was only one way to settle whose plan was the best. "Hey boss, how about we make this into a contest?" Hikaru suggested.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. When it came to the twins and their ideas, you never knew who could be in the path of destruction.

Kaoru answered for his brother, "We each have a different idea, so each day we try one of the ideas. The idea that works wins the contest."

"What is the prize?" Tamaki asked one again cautious.

"The losers buy dinner at the most exclusive restaurant for the entire club. Since Haruhi is not part of one of the teams, she cannot lose and therefore will not have to worry about paying anything," Hikaru said. He knew that Tamaki would balk about Haruhi and her lack of funds, so if he threw in that last caveat, he knew that Tamaki would agree to almost anything.

"Done!" Tamaki agreed wholeheartedly.

"We want in too!" Hunny yelled into the phone.

"Ok men. Monday we will start our mission and will proceed with our plan. The first team to get Haruhi and Kyoya together will win dinner at a restaurant of their choosing," Tamaki stated firmly. He was already excited.

"Who is going to go first?" Mori asked the question no one had decided upon.

"I will go first because I know my plan is sure to win," Tamaki gushed.

"Ok Tono," Hikaru said.

"You can go first," Kaoru added.

"We want to go next," Hunny yelled. The others could not see him, but he was jumping up and down on his bed trying to win the next day in the contest.

"That is fine with us Hunny-senpai," the twins said together. They believed they had the only full proof plan and would win the contest. They would let the others go first and when they lost, they would initiate their plan and win sweet victory.

"Then you all have your assignments and have this weekend to make any preparations that you need to. We will get them together if it kills us! Be ready for battle and we will win this war of love for our friends!" Tamaki said and then heard the cadence of his friends hanging up on him. He looked down at his phone and whispered, "Kyoya you deserve all of the happiness that love can bring. I will make sure you have the love of your life in your life mon ami!" Shutting his phone he looked up and realized that he was home. He got out of the car and took a deep breath, he was sure Monday would be the best day of Kyoya and Haruhi's lives.


	2. Hearts, Flowers, and Poems - OH MY

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Chinese New Year and got to celebrate. It is now the year of the snake and for those that are fans of Fruits Basket… I feel like I should have Ayame come over. LOL. Thank you everyone that has reviewed and put this story on your alerts. :D Each day a new chapter will go up until we reach the ending on Valentine's Day (unless I am able to wrap it up the day before). I almost feel bad for Kyoya and Haruhi. The hosts have now decided to play match makers and they are already going out. Oh well, let's find out how this all turns out. Please read and review if you get a chance. Thank you!**

Chapter 2 – Hearts, Flowers, and Poems Oh my.

"I cannot wait for Monday to come. Everything is arranged and Haruhi's heart will be won over!" Tamaki gushed as he put the final touches on his plan.

Tamaki had made all of the arrangements. He ordered one rose of varying colors to be delivered to Haruhi each hour. Attached to each rose would be a card that would give the meaning of each color. When she arrived at host club, two dozen long stem red roses would be delivered with one purple rose in the middle of the arrangement with a card telling her the roses were from Kyoya.

In addition to the roses, Tamaki found the perfect love poem. He wrote it out in a card and at the bottom asked her on a date signing Kyoya's name. The poem would be delivered with some heart balloons towards the end of club time.

The plan was perfect. Haruhi would not be able to resist falling into Kyoya's arms after this. "Kyoya if you will not take it upon yourself to pursue Haruhi, I will just have to do it for you!" Tamaki declared as he finished up the arrangements.

Tamaki glanced at a picture of the whole host club that he had in a frame on his desk. Haruhi was in the middle of the other hosts. He laughed a little, _"Surrounded by men that loved her and yet she was so oblivious." _He thought back to the last Ouran Fair and smiled. After she had kept him from leaving, he was sure that she loved him just as much as he loved her, but it was not to be. Oh he had convinced her to go out with him one time, but after that date she had realized that she only thought of Tamaki as a friend. He swallowed his feelings for the girl and said that he agreed with her, friends only.

Tamaki's thoughts fast forwarded a couple of months. He had not been the only host that had fallen for the girl. In fact he thinks at some point in time all of them had feelings for the only female host, but only two had said anything to her. Hikaru had finally realized his feelings for the girl and confessed to her after host club one day. She had looked at him with a blank look and said, "I'm sorry Hikaru. I had no clue that you felt that way. You are one of my best friends." Hikaru had been crushed, but realized that she was trying to let him down easy. Tamaki knew that the rejection was coming because he had already started forming his suspicions that Haruhi had feelings for Kyoya by then.

Smiling again, Tamaki thought about the other hosts. After Hikaru confessed his feelings loudly and abruptly, no one tried to ask the girl out any longer. Hunny and Mori had already graduated and by that point thought of Haruhi as a sister. Kaoru wouldn't ask her out because Hikaru was his twin and it would have hurt his brother to know that Haruhi had said yes to one twin and no to the other. That left Kyoya. Tamaki knew that Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi. He also knew that Yoshio Ootori approved of the match, so he wasn't sure why his best friend didn't go after her. "Well that is about to change mon ami. After Monday, you two will be attached at the hip!" Tamaki declared to an empty room.

Monday morning arrived and Tamaki was awake and ready to go before his alarm sounded. He was excited to see his plan put into action. Rushing through his breakfast, he flew out the door and into the waiting car in order to get to school early. He knew that Haruhi always arrived to her first period class early and the first rose was set to arrive fifteen minutes before class started. He would not be able to see the majority of the flowers arrive, but he would be able to witness this one.

Arriving at the school about forty-five minutes early, he got out of the car and walked into the school ignoring the girls that were screaming to get his attention. He was on a mission and he would see it through. Seeing the twins out of the corner of his eye, he turned to them and said, "What are you two doing here so early?"

"We wanted to see," Kaoru said.

"What you had planned," added Hikaru.

Together they said, "And we knew that you would start early."

Glaring at the two devils, he said, "Well you will just have to wait and see." Tamaki turned on his heel and walked down the hallway towards Haruhi's classroom.

"Hey boss, wait up!" The twins yelled together. They weren't sure what Tamaki had up his sleeve beyond flowers and poems, but he was walking towards their classroom which meant something was about to happen. They ran and finally caught up with Tamaki.

The trio walked towards the classroom together, and found Haruhi sitting down and pulling out her text book and notes. She seemed oblivious to anything around her, but that wasn't anything new. She was usually a little clueless when she was in her comfort zone or when someone had feelings for her.

They continued to watch her and Tamaki would periodically look down at his watch. Hikaru noticed this and asked, "When are the fireworks going to start boss?"

Tamaki's eyes grew and he snapped his head up to look at Hikaru, "I didn't think of fireworks! Do you think that I have time to arrange them before the end of the day?"

"Tono you need to slow down," Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

"Yah. Fireworks can only been seen at night and it will still be light out when we get out of club today," Kaoru smirked. He was really trying hard not to laugh at the cluelessness of Tamaki, but it was hard. Sometimes it seemed his senpai had so much insight and other times, he was just so stupid.

Tamaki looked downcast and said, "I guess you are right. We will have to plan that for Valentine's Day when they go out on their date." He was going to say more, but he noticed a delivery man carrying a single pink rose and walking towards them. Looking down at his watch, the first delivery was right on time.

The twins saw the delivery man with one rose and were confused, "One rose? Is that your great plan?"

"Just watch and learn," Tamaki said cryptically as they watched the delivery man enter the classroom and walk up to Haruhi.

"Excuse me, but are you Haruhi Fujioka?" The man asked the only person sitting in the classroom at that time.

"Yes," Haruhi said looking up and was handed the pink rose. "What is this?"

"Delivery for you, please sign here," the man said as he presented her with a book to place her signature. Once she signed by the "X", he left the classroom and the confused girl behind.

Haruhi smelled the flower and noticed the card. She opened it and it said, "A pink rose that matches the blush on your cheeks means happiness, romance, admiration, sweetness, and elegance. These are all things that I associate with you my dear Haruhi. –KO" She closed the card and thought about it, _"Kyoya sent me a rose? He thinks of me like that?" _She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks, but wondered if Kyoya really sent the flower. It didn't really seem like his style. She would have to ask him when she saw him. Smelling the rose one last time, she put it down and started to review her notes again.

"It doesn't look like your plan worked," Hikaru snickered.

"Yah boss, I think you need more than one rose to make an impression," Kaoru laughed.

"Just wait, it is still early," Tamaki smiled and started to walk off towards his own classroom.

The twins shrugged. They weren't sure what that meant, but looking at each other they shook their heads. There was no way Tamaki would win this contest. They walked into the classroom and started to harass Haruhi about the flower. When they read the card, they laughed and wondered how cheesy Tamaki could really be.

As the day progressed, Haruhi received more flower deliveries and by the time she got to the host club, she had a small bouquet. Girls wondered who could be sending her flowers all day. They knew she was a girl since the fair and had been jealous that she was so close to the other hosts, but got over it quickly enough. Now they wondered if she had snagged a guy without their knowledge.

Haruhi had not seen Kyoya all day, so she was unable to ask him about the flowers, but the host club was the perfect time to pose her question. She walked into the room on time and started to walk towards Kyoya's table when someone called out her name. Turning around, she saw another delivery man with a huge bouquet of red roses and one purple rose. Signing the delivery receipt, she pulled the card out and it read, "Red roses for your beauty and love. –KO"

Smiling at the latest delivery, she was still convinced this was not Kyoya's style. Besides, why was he trying to woo her when he had just asked her out the previous Friday? Turning to walk towards his table, she found that he was now missing. His computer and everything were missing. Feeling disappointed, she went to the back room in order to put her things away and then made her way to the kitchen to get ready for hosting.

Kyoya had seen the delivery of the flowers and rolled his eyes. He put up his computer and made his way out of the club room without Haruhi noticing. Before this last delivery, he had seen her moving towards his table and wondered if she had planned to cancel their date. Instead of giving her the opportunity, he left. He would be back by the time club started though. Someone had to oversee the others and make sure they did what they were supposed to.

Kyoya returned to the club room just as it was time to greet the ladies. Haruhi figured she would have to talk to him about the flowers after club was over. As she made her way to her section, everyone wanted to know who the flowers were from. She didn't know what to say. The cards were signed KO, but that could be a number of people and she really didn't believe they were from Kyoya. It just didn't seem the way he would do things, so she was a little confused.

About fifteen minutes before host club ended, there was a final delivery. A huge bouquet of heart shaped balloon wafted into the club room, "Excuse me, but I am looking for a Haruhi Fujioka."

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," she said standing up and walking over to the man. She eyed the balloons and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was not Kyoya's doing. Signing the delivery receipt, she opened the card and read the poem. It was beautiful. This time it was signed Kyoya Ootori and it asked her out for Valentine's Day. Raising an eyebrow and looking over towards the shadow king, she tried to ask him what was going on with that one look, but he never looked up and continued to type on his laptop. Walking towards his table, she placed the card next to him and then deposited the balloons in the backroom with her roses.

Kyoya looked at the card that Haruhi had placed on his table and read it. Shaking his head, he wanted to laugh. Tamaki was an idiot. He wanted to talk to Haruhi after club was over, but he had to leave as soon as the ladies left. He would have to call her later.

Haruhi walked back to her guests and everyone inquired who the balloons were from. She didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that popped into her head, "A secret admirer." All of the girls gushed over such a romantic gesture and the remaining time was spent wondering who it could be.

Writing a small note on a piece of paper, Kyoya handed it along with the card to Haruhi after hosting was over. He followed the girls out the door and went to meet his father for dinner.

Haruhi opened the note Kyoya had handed her, "I didn't send those. We need to talk. I have a meeting with my father tonight. I will call you afterward." She refolded the note and placed it in her pocket before getting up to start the cleaning process.

Tamaki ran up to her, "Who sent everything Haruhi?"

"Everything says it's from Kyoya-senpai, but I don't think it is," Haruhi said bluntly.

Tamaki face palmed, "Maybe he is trying to be romantic to woo you."

"Maybe," Haruhi shrugged and continued her cleaning duties.

Tamaki walked over to where the twins were and found them holding their sides and laughing. "What is so funny?" Tamaki leered at them.

"You are!" They laughed.

"Your plan is so unlike Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"There was no way she would believe he sent everything," Kaoru said as he continued to clutch his side.

"If Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were here today, they would be on my side," Tamaki grumbled.

Laughing some more, the twins said, "Don't count on it! You are such an idiot sometimes Tamaki-senpai!"

"What?" Tamaki wailed and flew into his corner. He had gotten so much better about growing mushrooms, but sometimes he couldn't seem to help it.

"Tamaki-senpai, if you are going to pout and grow mushrooms, please leave. I have to clean up after you," Haruhi stated.

The twins ran over to Tamaki's corner and started to tease him. He finally got up and stomped out of the room with the devils on his heels.

Haruhi shook her head at the idiocy of her three friends and continued her cleaning duties. When she was done, she gathered her things and started her trek home. She wasn't sure how she was going to get everything home without a ride, so she found a vase and put the last delivery of flowers in that and left it on the table in her section. She left the balloons in the back room, they would be there tomorrow. The only thing she took home were the single roses that she had received throughout the day. Luckily they were individually wrapped and she was able to carry them easily. She would put them in water when she got home. As she closed and locked the door to the music room she wondered who was sending her flowers, balloons, and a poem today. _"Maybe Kyoya will have the answer," _she thought to herself as she made her way out of the school.

When Haruhi got home, she put the roses in water and started on her homework. She kept looking at the flowers she had placed in the middle of the coffee table and thought about her day at school. With each delivery, she had become more and more certain that Kyoya was not the sender, but someone was signing his name to the cards. Who would do that though? She had thought at one point that maybe it was someone else with the initials KO, but that last card had sealed it. Someone was definitely signing Kyoya's name to everything and she wasn't sure why.

Haruhi did a time check a while later and realized that it was time to start cooking dinner. She pulled out all of the ingredients and as she was finishing her preparations, her cell phone rang. Quickly running to her bag, she pulled it out and said, "Hello?"

"Haruhi did I catch you at a bad time?" Kyoya asked of the girl that seemed slightly rushed and out of breath.

"Not at all Kyoya-senpai. I was in the kitchen about to start cooking when you called. I was just trying to make sure I got to my phone before you hung up," Haruhi said smiling. Now maybe she would get some answers.

"I wanted to talk to you about the deliveries today."

"If they weren't from you, who were they from? Do you know?"

"Yes, it seems that we have some matchmakers around the host club that have decided to pair us up and make a contest out of it."

"What do you mean?"

_"Is she really that clueless?" _Kyoya thought to himself. To Haruhi, he said, "Tamaki, the twins, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai have decided to try to play cupid for you and I. They want us to go out on a date." Kyoya always seemed to find out everything.

"We already are though."

"I know that and you know that, but they don't know that. In fact they have made this into a contest. Each one of them has a different idea and will use it to get us to admit our feelings for each other. Of course they have all already failed since I have already asked you to go on a date with me."

Haruhi groaned. This was something they would do and she could only imagine that Tamaki was the ring leader. "Ok, so what do we do?"

"I actually think we let them continue and in the end we will let them know that they all lost. Would you like to help me with something?" Kyoya smirked. He had a plan of his own.


	3. Cake Makes the World Go Round

**A/N: Yay! I am so glad you like the story. You are right! When doesn't Kyoya have a plan or know everything. He is a sneaky sneaky man and somehow is omniscient. I wouldn't want to cross him. LOL. As promised, here is the next chapter. Hunny is excited that he gets to help bring two of his friends together. It is just too bad that they already have decided to go out without any help, but it wouldn't be the host club if they didn't want to help. Right? LOL. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 3 – Cake Makes the World Go Round

"What do you have planned Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked cautiously. She had learned long ago that when it came to Kyoya, you had to be very careful. It didn't surprise her that he knew about the little scheme or contest of the other hosts, nor that he wanted to mess with the other hosts a little bit. She just hoped that it didn't get too out of control.

"It's just Kyoya now," Kyoya started and was about to continue when Haruhi interrupted.

"What?"

"Just Kyoya, no senpai. Since we are about to go out on a date, it feels weird for you to call me that and I would like it if you dropped it. At least when it is just us talking for now, and after we reveal everything to the others, you can drop it around them."

Haruhi smiled a little, "Ok, I can do that. So what is your plan Kyoya?" It was weird to drop the honorific, but it felt really good at the same time. She felt instantly closer to him.

Kyoya smiled a genuine smile that Haruhi could not see on the other line. His name from her lips was music to his ears. "It is simple really: we just do the opposite of what they want us to do," he stated.

"So when something happens, we pretend that it is getting on our nerves and we are getting to the point where we can't stand each other?"

"Yes and a fight here and there would not be out of bounds. We just need to make a few rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes because I don't want us to be hurt or take anything we say the next couple of days in front of the others seriously."

"Got it!"

"So what we say in front of the others is not meant to hurt or demean you or I. It is simply an act."

"Ok, but let's try not to take it too far otherwise Tamaki-senpai will freak and think that we need an intervention."

"Agreed, he does have a way of trying to go to extremes when he feels it is needed," Kyoya said chuckling.

Haruhi joined in the laughter. Just imagining what Tamaki might do when Kyoya and Haruhi started fighting was enough to provide comic relief to the couple. Once her laughter died down, she said, "Do you know what they have planned tomorrow?"

"Well I received word that Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will be attending tomorrow. Normally they don't attend until Thursday, so tomorrow is their day. I believe they are planning on a cake delivery for the both of us to share."

"That sounds like a Hunny-senpai solution," Haruhi said smiling as she thought of her short friend. He was always really sweet and between him and Mori, she felt like she was protected and looked after. Well at least protected from Tamaki and the twins hugs and such.

Haruhi and Kyoya were on the phone for another hour. Once they finished talking about their plans in retaliation of the hosts' contest, they had moved onto talking about their date and just stuff. It was different for Haruhi to just chat with Kyoya without any hidden agenda, to talk about whatever and anything. They were talking to just talk and get to know each other more, and Kyoya felt more at ease with that conversation than he thought he would ever be.

Once they got off of the phone, Kyoya stared at the phone for a few minutes recalling everything that he and Haruhi had talked about. He was once again smiling as he got ready for bed. There was just something about her that made him act different sometimes. He didn't always have to be the cold and calculating persona that he had developed vying for position as the heir of the Ootori Empire. He could just be Kyoya. Tamaki may have started that process, but Haruhi was finishing it. He thought back to the meeting he had earlier with his father. Last year he had saved one of the Ootori companies by buying it before Tonnerre and turned management rights over to his father. Kyoya still owned it, but he let his father run it. That had been the start of truly surpassing his brothers. Tonight he told his father that he asked Haruhi out on a date and his father was very pleased and said, "Kyoya if you keep on the path you are currently on, you will have the announcement you crave at your graduation." His father was cryptic as ever, but Kyoya knew what the old man meant and smirked. He immediately came to his room and called Haruhi. As important as being heir would be, he had realized that there were some things that were more important. As he lay on his bed and closed his eyes, he thought of one person, Haruhi.

The next morning arrived and Hunny was bouncing excitedly. He knew he had to go to university today, but he would be at host club with his cousin. He and Mori wanted to see the fruits of their labor work. This past weekend, Hunny had called the best patissier he knew and ordered a strawberry cake to be delivered to the school as the hosts gathered in the club room before hosting commenced. He wanted to make the card out to Kyoya from Haruhi, but Mori told him that Haruhi would never send a cake like that to Kyoya or be able to afford it. Together they decided the card will be addressed to both of Haruhi and Kyoya, and it would request that they eat it together. Hunny always believed that cake could make so many things better, and if he could get the two of them to sit down at a table together and share something, it would bring them together as a couple.

As Haruhi made her way to school, she realized that today was the day that she and Kyoya would enact their counter efforts to the hosts' schemes. She actually thought it was really sweet that they were trying to bring her and Kyoya together, but at the same time, she hated the meddling. The plan that Kyoya had was perfect. It would allow them to work together while playing a little joke on the others. It would not last too long and by Thursday all of the hosts would know that Kyoya actually won their little contest. Haruhi laughed to herself and then finished the journey to school with thoughts of Kyoya at the forefront of her mind as they had been the past few months.

Haruhi made her way to her classroom wondering when the next delivery was going to be made. If Hunny and Mori were going to be at host club today and a cake was part of their plan, she didn't think she would get anything until then. She just prayed that it was nothing like what Tamaki had pulled the day before.

As she was reviewing her notes, Haruhi felt two arms slide over her shoulders. Immediately she knew who it was, "What do you two want?"

"Now is that any way to talk," Hikaru said.

Kaoru finished the sentence, "To you two best friends?"

Haruhi kept her face planted in her book and said, "Yes, now what do you two want."

"Can't we just say hi to you?" Hikaru mocked offense.

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Haruhi said, "The past few months when you come in, you sit down and say hello to me in some form or fashion because you know I like to review everything when I first come in. When you put your arms around me before the start of school, it means you want something." She looked up and moved her head from side to side to take in both of her friends. She wanted to laugh when they gave each other a confused look and realized that she was indeed correct.

"We just wanted to know if you figured out who sent you all of those flowers yesterday," Kaoru answered.

"Oh, I guess they were from Kyoya-senpai. Everything was signed with his name, but I don't know. I don't see why he would do something like that though. It was kind of annoying," Haruhi said remembering the plan.

The twins looked at each other over her head and smirked. Tamaki had failed and they were well on their way to winning. It wasn't about the prize, it was about victory. They said, "Who knows when it comes to him," before they moved to their seats and left her alone to study.

Haruhi smirked herself as she looked at her notes. Score one for Haruhi and Kyoya. They may actually be able to get away with this. The real test for her wasn't the twins or Tamaki, it was Hunny. She had a hard time resisting him when he turned on the sad eyes and tears started to rain down. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she was prepared and would steel herself throughout the day to make sure she did not break.

Kyoya had arrived to class a few minutes early and Tamaki was waiting for him. The king wanted to know if Kyoya had talked to Haruhi the night before and if he had won the contest, "Kyoya did you talk to Haruhi last night? She got a bunch of deliveries, didn't she?"

"Yes she did and for some reason, the person sending everything put my name on it all. That was annoying, but I didn't get a chance to explain myself to her," Kyoya responded.

"Well you could have just taken credit and asked her out last night. Why didn't you call her? You know Valentine's Day is coming up, right?"

"I do realize this and why would I ask her out last night?" Kyoya asked. _"Why ask her out last night when I already did last week?" _He thought to himself.

"Kyoya! Where is your romantic side? I know you like her!" Tamaki blanched.

"Whatever my feelings are, I will reveal them on my terms and not when someone forces me by delivering flowers to her on my behalf. By the way Tamaki, were you the one that sent the flowers?"

"It wasn't me," Tamaki said quickly and immediately turned around in his chair to pretend to prepare for class.

Kyoya smirked. He didn't lie to Tamaki about anything; he just didn't expand and give him the whole truth. He knew his best friend had good intentions, but some things needed to be left alone in order to develop on their own. Not everything could be forced or coerced with the help of a certain Host Club King.

The rest of the day passed without any deliveries for the couple and for that, Haruhi was grateful. She was still being questioned about the deliveries the day before though, and she muddled her way through her secret admirer explanation more than once. Towards the end of the day, she  
received a text message from Hunny telling her that he and Mori were in the club room and asked if she would please come to club right after class. She smiled and sent a reply that she would be there as soon as she could. Yes, he was going to be her biggest challenge.

Hunny received the text that Haruhi was going to come as soon as she could and jumped for joy. She would arrive and the cake would be delivered for her and Kyoya. They would fall in love over strawberry cake and that is what would be served at the wedding. Hunny shook himself out of his thoughts, now he was sounding like Tamaki.

Haruhi rushed to the club room in order to see her friends and was immediately embraced around the middle. It wasn't a bone crushing hug, but it was a dizzying hug since she was spinning. When the room was finally standing still again, she had to hold onto Hunny's shoulders until she could once again gain her balance, "Hi Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi looked around the room and found Hunny's tall cousin and smiled, "Hi Mori-senpai! I am really happy both of you were able to come an extra day this week. I know the customers will be happy too."

Mori gave her a small smile. He wasn't so sure about this contest, but he would support his cousin when he needed it. Since the others were in on this, he decided that he would be too in order to make sure Hunny didn't go overboard, "Good to see you to Haruhi."

"Haru-Chan did you have a good day in school?" Hunny asked smiling.

Haruhi smiled down at Hunny and let go of his shoulders, "I did have a good day. Especially after the weird day I had yesterday. I got a bunch of flowers, but I am not sure who sent them. Kyoya-senpai's name was on everything, but I don't know if he would actually do something like that."

Hunny immediately looked down, "That is weird. Would you like to have a piece of cake with me?"

"Not right now, but I will come and sit with you for a little bit while you eat some cake," Haruhi said.

"Ok Haru-Chan!" Hunny yelled and grabbed her hand to drag her over to his table where Mori was already seated.

As Haruhi was being dragged towards Hunny and Mori's section, Haruhi glanced around the room. Kyoya was there typing on his laptop, Tamaki had not yet arrived, and the twins were also missing. She had actually arrived a little earlier than she normally did in order to spend some time with Hunny and Mori, so this was a little new to her. As she sat down, she heard a voice call out to her from the other side of the room, "It is nice to know that you can arrive to club on time Haruhi. Do we need to bring in Hunny-senpai daily in order for you to forgo tardiness?"

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and turned her head in Kyoya's direction, "Might be a better incentive than your vindictive ways Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya stopped typing and turned towards the female host, "Is that so?"

Glaring at him, Haruhi said, "Yes, it is. Additionally, if you want to impress someone, do it with your manners and acts of kindness before you start trying to woo someone with flowers."

"What is the merit in sending you all of those flowers?" Kyoya asked smirking.

Tamaki and the twins had walked into Music Room 3 when Kyoya had commented about Haruhi's punctuality. They cringed as the two exchanged words. Looking towards the two hosts sitting with her, they could tell that Hunny looked upset and Mori looked a little shocked.

Tamaki flew into the room, "Stop fighting! It isn't good for the family. Mommy whatever our daughter did, she didn't mean it. Haruhi mommy doesn't mean anything he says. He really does love you!"

"Stay out of this Tamaki!" Kyoya said.

"Tamaki-senpai this is between Kyoya-senpai and I," Haruhi added.

"Haru-Chan please stop arguing. Please? For me? You too Kyo-Chan," Hunny said turning teary eyes on his two friends.

Haruhi gave one last look to Kyoya and rolled her eyes before turning away sighing, "Ok Hunny-senpai."

"Agreed, it isn't worth my time anyway," Kyoya muttered and turned back to his computer.

Hunny looked at the other hosts and then to Mori. Everything seemed to be falling apart. _"Where is the cake?"_ Hunny asked himself. Just as he was about to pull out his phone to make a call, there was a knock at the door. He watched as Hikaru answered it and in walked the cake. Breathing a sigh of relief, he gave a thumbs up to his stoic cousin.

"I am looking for Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka," the stranger said in a loud voice.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," she said standing up from her place at Hunny's table.

"And I am Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya sighed as he also stood up.

The delivery person moved towards Kyoya's table and asked Haruhi to come with him. As she moved forward, she looked at all of the hosts' faces. They were all holding their breath. Did they think that she and Kyoya would murder each other over a cake?

The man placed the cake on Kyoya's table and then handed them the card that came with it. When he was done, he made his way out of the club room and left them to their sweet treat.

"What does the card say?" Tamaki asked keeping a safe distance from the couple.

"Well considering it was just dropped off, give us time to read it," Kyoya ordered.

Haruhi opened the card and together she and Kyoya read it. It was hard not to want to thank Hunny even though the card was not signed or gave any indication that it was from anyone in particular. "It says that cake can help bring people together and that we should share the cake," Haruhi said to the room in general.

"All of us?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "No, just Kyoya-senpai and I." She wanted to drop the senpai at that moment, but remembered to add it. She turned to Kyoya and said, "I am willing to share if you are."

"I suppose I can manage to deal with it for a few minutes," Kyoya conceded.

"Why don't you two host together today?" Hunny suggested.

"I don't think that is possible Hunny-senpai," Kyoya said looking at the cake loving university student.

"Why not Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked turning on the water works again.

Even Kyoya sometimes had a hard time saying no to Hunny, especially if it was something he wanted and he actually would not mind hosting with Haruhi today. Releasing a deep breath slowly he glared down at Haruhi and then turned to look at Hunny again, "Fine senpai, we will host together today."

"Don't put yourself out too much Kyoya-senpai. I don't want you to start a new debt," Haruhi muttered glaring at him once again.

Kyoya narrowed his gaze on Haruhi and leaned down to say something in her ear so that the others could not hear, "I wouldn't mind starting a new debt, but it will be for something else entirely."

Chills went up and down Haruhi's spine as she looked up at Kyoya when he moved back, "Ok, we will host today." She hoped that her voice didn't sound as flustered as she felt. Sitting down at Kyoya's table to sliced up a piece of cake for each of them and they ate together until it was time to host.

When it was hosting time, Kyoya and Haruhi made their way to her normal section. He only had a couple of customers that day and she had about five. Everyone wanted to know about the change up, so Kyoya explained that it was just an experiment for the day. The customers seemed to accept the excuse and club time move forward as normally as possible. There was a crowd gathered around the graduated hosts, but for the most part everyone did what they normally did and acted as they usually would. Upon occasion Kyoya or Haruhi would brush their hands together or their legs would touch sending electricity through their bodies. Thursday was starting to feel like an eternity away.

After club time was over, Kyoya moved back to his table and Haruhi started to clean the club room. The other hosts watched them from the other side of the room and Tamaki said, "It doesn't look like we have made any progress with them. They are still ignoring each other and the only thing that Hunny's plan did was make them call a temporary truce."

"I am beginning to wonder if we are reading more into their feelings that are actually there," Kaoru said studying Haruhi and Kyoya again.

"No, he really does have feelings for her!" Tamaki declared.

"Well, we still have one more day and one more plan. I know it will work," Hikaru stated.

"Fine since my plan and Hunny-senpai's plan seems to have failed, we will move onto yours, but if anything happens to Haruhi, I will make sure you pay!" Tamaki yelled before he was brought down by everyone grabbing him and covering his mouth. They couldn't take a chance that Haruhi and Kyoya would hear what was going on. Looking around, it seemed that neither of them heard the words Tamaki muttered.

"Geez Tono, you need to be quiet!" Kaoru exclaimed quietly.

Tamaki nodded. His mouth was still covered, so he could not talk.

"Do you promise to keep it down?" Hikaru asked.

"You better not say anything Tama-Chan!" Hunny leered at his friend.

Tamaki nodded and when his mouth was free, he said, "I promise."

"Come on Kaoru, let's go home and finalize some things," Hikaru said shaking his head at Tamaki.

"Ok, we need to get home anyway," Kaoru said quietly. They both said their good byes to the group and to Haruhi and Kyoya before walking out the door.

Tamaki was the next person to leave, "I guess I will be going also." He also said his good byes and before he left gave Haruhi a crushing hug that was typical of Tamaki, "Do not worry my daughter, daddy will make sure everything works out."

"What are you talking about Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked

"You don't have to worry about that," Tamaki said as he turned and left the room.

Haruhi shook her head at his dramatic nature, but he wouldn't be Tamaki if he wasn't dramatic. Turning towards Hunny and Mori, she walked over to them and watched as Hunny was finishing up his cake quota for the day and smiled, "I think all of the girls loved the fact that you were here today."

"It was fun Haru-Chan! We miss host club a lot and love it when we can come. I wish it was everyday again, but that is not possible," Hunny said looking a little sad.

"Well some is better than nothing and at least you are able to come at least once a week for the most part. Right?" Haruhi said trying to concentrate on the good and not the bad. She didn't want to see the Hunny tears again.

Hunny looked up at his friend and studied her. He made a decision and said, "Haru-Chan do you like Kyo-Chan?"

"Of course I do Hunny-senpai, he is one of my friends," Haruhi answered honestly.

"No Haru-Chan, I mean do you like him as more than a friend?" Hunny asked very seriously.

Haruhi looked from Hunny to Mori and finally said, "I do, but I am not sure why and I don't think anything will come of it. I know someone is trying to get us together, but I would prefer everything just happen on its own if it was going to happen."

"I understand, but if he were to ask, would you say yes?"

"I would," Haruhi replied. _"In fact, I already did," _she said to herself. Nothing that was said was a lie and she felt proud of herself for being honest with her friend.

"Ok, Haru-Chan," Hunny said and returned to eating his cake while Haruhi got up and returned to her cleaning duties. When Hunny was done with all of his cake, he and Mori said good bye to Haruhi and Kyoya and left the room. "Takashi, do you think they will eventually get together?" Hunny asked as they made their way to the car.

"I do, if they are not already there," Mori said quietly.

"There is something different about them," Mori said simply.

Hunny said, "Oh," and then they continued the walk in silence. Could his cousin be right? It was now a wait and see game.

Once everyone had left and Haruhi was done with her cleaning, she walked over to Kyoya's table and sat down, "This is hard. Hunny gets me every time with those tears of his."

"Yes, indeed. It is hard to resist him, but that is what made him so good in his host role," Kyoya said as he kept entering data into his computer.

"Tomorrow is the last one, right?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, it is Kaoru and Hikaru's turn tomorrow. I believe their plan is to lock us in when they leave. I am sure they will do something to the locks from the outside since we both have keys to the door and we cannot be locked in."

"Ok, so I should plan for a late night?"

"It would seem. I hope they don't keep us too long, I have a family dinner I am supposed to be at tomorrow."

Sighing, Haruhi looked at Kyoya as he worked. She wasn't sure when she started to like him, but she couldn't deny it and smiled. Shaking her head she said, "Well then I will see you tomorrow. I am going to go home."

"If you wait about five minutes, I will give you a ride home," Kyoya said looking up for the first time since she sat down.

"That sounds good. Thank you Kyoya," she smiled and pulled out a book from her book back she had retrieved before she sat down.

When Kyoya was done, they made their way out of the music room and somewhere on the stairs Kyoya grabbed her hand and held it. It felt right and her hand was not let go until he was saying good night to her at her apartment door. Two plans were down and they only had to survive one more.


	4. Let Us Out

**A/N: Well we have reached the third day in the competition and the twins are up. We all know that they are going to lock the couple in the room, but the question is…. What will happen? Thank you to everyone that is reading the story! You are great! There will be one more chapter after this and it will be up on Valentine's. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4 – Let Us Out

Haruhi walked in the door and her hand was still tingling. She mused to herself that a year ago, she would have done whatever she could to give Kyoya Ootori a wide path, but now she had agreed to go out on date with him. There were things in this world that were unexplainable and she was tossing this whole experience into that category. Smiling, she sat at the table in order to start her homework for the day.

As she was trying to work, Haruhi kept thinking back over her time at Ouran and knew she had been blessed. The school is prestigious and the fact that she got in on scholarship was unheard of, but it was more than that. She had gotten to experience life while at the school. She had always had friends and did this and that, but she mainly took care of the house and her father. It wasn't until she came here that she really got to live and experience new things. The friends she had made were a treasure she knew she would keep throughout her life.

Events over the past year and a half kept springing to mind and she had to smile. Between the trips, the girls, Kasanoda, and the hosts she had a lot of memories that if she had been asked before they happened, she would not have at this moment. She just didn't see wasting time and money as beneficial, but her friends were not necessarily of the same mindset as she was. When Tamaki had decided to dissolve the host club, it hurt everyone. The club was a sanctuary to each one of them for a variety of reasons. So when the decision was made to go after him, she went with them and helped to bring him back. They were both soaked, but there had been no time to change and both went to the Ouran Fair as they were. The only problem was her secret was found out. The club did damage control as much as possible, but it was up to the other students to accept or reject her. She was going to quit the club, but for some reason people were still requesting her. They liked her easy going nature and the fact that she was a good listener. Kasanoda even started to come more regularly, but he knew that her heart lay elsewhere.

Haruhi smiled, Kasanoda was the first person that confronted her about her feelings for Kyoya by simply asking when she was going to admit she had feelings for the vice president. Haruhi tried to brush it off and pretend that he was crazy, but that was craziness in itself because it was true. She just never wanted to face those feelings for what they were. Now it appeared that those feelings, at least to some degree, were reciprocated. A dreamy smile upon her face, she thought about Kyoya and this new territory they were going to start exploring. She was excited.

"Why so dreamy?" Ranka said watching his daughter jump higher than he had ever seen. He had walked in from work and found his daughter sitting in the living room staring into space. That was not normal and wondered what she was thinking about. He knew that she had a date with Kyoya on Thursday even though his daughter had said nothing to him. Kyoya was a gentleman and called to ask his permission before he took her out. _"He is such a nice boy and so handsome!" _Ranka thought to himself.

"Dad! Sorry, I was thinking about some things and I guess I lost track of time. I will make dinner now," Haruhi said getting up from her place at the table to go into the kitchen.

"Were you thinking of one of those good looking host club boys maybe? Please tell me that it isn't that idiot Tamaki again? Once was enough for that moron!" Ranka exclaimed.

Haruhi could feel her cheeks turning a little pink, but decided that silence was golden right now. Her father tended to over react about things. Besides she was sure he already knew about her date because Kyoya probably called him like he always does. She sighed, she figured she better warn him though, "Dad, I might be late tonight and I won't be home for dinner tomorrow night because I am going out."

"Oh I know dear. Kyoya called and told me about your date! Are you excited? What are you going to wear? Where is he taking you?" Ranka started to gush.

Haruhi face palmed and threw her concentration into preparing their dinner, effectively tuning her father out. When dinner was ready she realized that her father was still going on about Kyoya and how wonderful, considerate, and good looking he was. To put it simply, Ranka was excited that Haruhi was going out with Kyoya and her father loved him.

After dinner, Haruhi went to her room in order to find some semblance of quiet so that she could finish her homework. Her earlier daydreams had cut into her study time and now she had to make some of that time up.

The next morning when she walked into her classroom, she found the twins already there and already seated. Something fishy was going on, "Why are you two so early?"

"Oh we just woke up early," Hikaru said.

"And refreshed," said Kaoru.

"So we decided why not come to school early," they declared in harmony.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was still a little sleepy and not in the mood for their antics. She knew she had to be on guard today around them, but didn't know what she should or could do. They were sneaky and knew how to get people when they least suspected it. "Ok whatever," she finally said narrowing her eyes on them to see if they would give anything away.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Hikaru asked looking a little concerned at his friend.

Kaoru also noticed Haruhi appeared to be squinting, "Did you forget to put in your contacts this morning?"

Another face palm and a deep breath, "No, I am just trying to figure out what you two are up to."

"We aren't up to anything. Were you watching a spy movie again last night? They can make you see things that aren't really there," the twins said at the same time.

Moving over to her desk, she studied it before she sat down and decided that it was indeed safe. She took her seat and then started to pull out all of her notes so that she could do her morning review. Her mind kept traveling to the twins and what they could have done so early in the morning. Kyoya was convinced they would be locking up in a room, but the question she had was where and when?

By lunch time, nothing had happened, so Haruhi was lulled into a false sense of security and figured that they would probably do everything after club. Smiling, she thought to herself, _"Locked in the room with Kyoya really isn't a bad thing and it is just extra time with him."_

After the last class of the day was over, she made her way to the club room. Hikaru and Kaoru both told her to go on without them because they had to get something before club started. She started to wonder what they needed, but then decided it was something they would need for their grand plan. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when all would be revealed. Maybe when they were sprung from captivity, they could tell them tonight. She would ask Kyoya about that.

Walking into the club room, she realized that only Kyoya was there. She looked at her watch and she was on time, but by this time everyone else was here. She knew where the twins were, but where was Tamaki? The door behind her suddenly slammed shut and there was a turning of a lock. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Haruhi yelled and turned around to try the door handle. Sure enough they were locked in, "Kyoya did you know that club would be cancelled today?"

Kyoya looked up from his computer, "What are you talking about? Club is not cancelled for today."

"Apparently it is because we are locked in here now," Haruhi smirked. The twins got one over on the shadow king.

Getting up from his table he crossed over to the double doors and they were locked. The handles didn't budge at all. He pulled out his key and realized the key hole was gone. The locks had been changed. He knew it was coming. He knew that the twins would have the locked changed or do something like that in order to keep he and Haruhi in and everyone else out, but he didn't think they would mess with club time and profits, "I am going to kill them." A small feminine laugh coming from his right made him turn his glare from the door to the only other person in the room, "Is something funny?"

"You really had no idea that they would shut down the club for the day, but you knew everything else?" Haruhi asked covering her mouth to try to keep the laughter in.

Kyoya looked at her and soon the glare turned to a smile. She was right, he knew everything else but the one key fact he should have known, "Well it looks to be that way."

"Why don't you just try calling someone?"

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and did not have a signal. It was the same for his computer. In fact he was trying to figure out why the Wi-Fi was working one minute and died the next when the door was locked. He had barely registered the closing of the door and just figured the others were coming in and the door has closed behind one of them. "Let me see your phone," Kyoya said looking at Haruhi.

"Why?" She pulled out her cell phone and handed it over.

"That is what I thought. There is no signal. My computer is not getting a signal either."

"What do you mean?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru probably hid a cell scrambler somewhere in here or close to this room. It will prevent our phones from obtaining a cell signal."

"They did what?"

"I thought that they might do something like that and I have a contingency plan. Don't worry."

"What is the plan?"

"Well, I didn't think that they would lock us in here during club time, so of course the plan is set for afterwards. If Tachibana doesn't hear from me by 6:00, he is to come and get me in the club room."

"So it is 3:00 now. We have three hours?"

"Well, yes."

"Can we look for it?"

"My theory is that they put it somewhere we will not find it, but let's try and look for it," Kyoya said as he started to move on in one direction to look for the device.

Haruhi watched Kyoya move off and decided to go in the opposite direction. When they met again thirty minutes later, the device had not been found. Haruhi groaned and felt Kyoya pull her into a hug. It made her smile because this was a first and she quite liked the feel of his arms embracing her.

"Well, let's think of it like this, it is the perfect time to get homework done."

"You have a point there. I am going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Haruhi moved into the kitchen to make some tea for her and Kyoya. When she was done, she placed a tea cup on Kyoya's table and then moved over to another table in order to work on her own studies. If she had a question, Kyoya was more than happy to help her and it allowed her finish her homework that much faster. After all of her homework was completed for the next two days, she moved over to Kyoya's table, "If you don't have internet, what are you working on?"

"I still have figures to calculate and papers to write," Kyoya said looking up.

"That is true. Do you want another cup of tea?" Haruhi asked standing up and grabbing his cup.

"Yes, thank you," Kyoya responded as he entered more numbers into a spreadsheet.

Haruhi soon returned with another cup of tea for both of them and said, "So what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well after you said yes, I just confirmed everything I already had planned," Kyoya smirked as he closed his laptop and then picked up his tea cup.

"So you already had everything planned when you asked me out on Friday?"

"Naturally. Did you expect anything less from me?"

Haruhi laughed, "No, I should have known that you were that confident that I would say yes."

"There was always the possibility that you would say no. You don't exactly follow the norm and I don't usually know what you will say or do."

Haruhi stared at him blankly. Was that an insult or a compliment? She wasn't sure and looked down into her own cup.

Kyoya saw her reaction to his words and tried to figure out what he had said wrong. He decided to try to smooth things over and grabbed her chin, lifting her face and said, "That isn't a bad thing. It keeps me on my toes and it prevents boredom. It is one of the reasons I found you so fascinating and couldn't keep my eyes or mind off of you. It was one of the reasons I started to fall for you." Kyoya slowly leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

As Kyoya had been talking, Haruhi's heart started pounding harder. When he leaned in, she knew he was going to kiss her and she suddenly found that she was having a hard time breathing; as his lips touched hers, her breath caught and his lips sent tingles throughout her body. When he pulled back after the brief kiss, he released her chin and she brought her hand up to her lips. She didn't know what to say and was speechless.

Kyoya had felt the chills too and although short, it was one of the best kisses he had ever had. Granted he hadn't had many, but it was enough to know that he would love to kiss her again and again. Clearing his throat he said, "So you want to know what the plan is for tomorrow?"

Haruhi furrowed her brow and tried to think about what he had just said. _"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow? Oh yah, our date!"_ Haruhi reasoned out in her head. "Yah, what is the plan tomorrow?"

"We will leave right after host club and then you will come with me. The rest is a surprise. Don't worry about a dress because I have everything taken care of for the whole evening."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She knew that he would say and do something like that. Her choices were, she could either fight him on this and lose, or give in now. It wasn't much of a choice, so resting her face in her hands and grimacing, she said, "Fine, we will do it your way."

"Did you think we wouldn't?" Kyoya asked.

"You know you can wipe that smirk off of your face now. I could still decide I don't want to go with you," Haruhi scowled.

"You can, but you won't. You and I will go out tomorrow," Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Sighing loudly, "I guess we will."

The couple continued to sit there and chat for a bit until something dawned on Haruhi, "They put a scrambler in here and they locked us in while changing the locks. Do you think they put cameras and recording equipment to make sure they won?"

Kyoya looked up and shook his head, "There are already cameras in here, but they don't have sound. It is part of Ouran security and they won't be able to get a copy of those feeds. I am not even sure if Tamaki could, but if he did, there is nothing incriminating on there. The hug earlier could be interpreted as me just comforting you. The kiss, well you could have had something in your eye and I didn't actually kiss you. If there were bugs in here the scrambler would mess with their signal also; and if there were actual recording devices in here, we would have found them because they would have to be close enough for them to be useful."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes on Kyoya again, "I think you know too much about this stuff."

"Of course I do. My family does have its own police force and I am the Shadow King," Kyoya said.

Haruhi chuckled. He was confident to the point of conceit and yet everything he said was true. Shaking her head, she said, "Yes you are." She looked at her watch, 5:15. It was almost time for their afternoon to end.

As they sat there and chatted, there were five people on the other side of the door. "Tono were you able to get a copy of the security tapes or at least be able to watch the monitors?" Hikaru asked Tamaki since he had just walked up a few minutes earlier.

"Not yet, but I will ask my father tonight. He was in a meeting and I was not able to get to him," Tamaki said.

"Do you think this really worked Hika-Chan?" Hunny asked. He and Mori had arrived about thirty minutes ago after their classes finished.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will, Hunny-senpai," Kaoru answered for his brother. They had planted bugs throughout the room, but forgot that the scrambler would mess up the signal and therefore they did not have audio. They didn't think it would be so difficult to get access to the video feed, but it was. He knew Kyoya had access to the feed, so why couldn't they get access? Basically at this point, they had to judge their reactions when they were released to see if it would work.

"It is time," Mori said looking at his watch. The plan was to let them out around 5:30. Tamaki had informed everyone that Kyoya had a family dinner that night and no one wanted to piss off Yoshio Ootori. They also knew that Haruhi had to make dinner for her father.

"Right," the twins said together and turned off the scrambler that was on the ground in front of them. They then unlocked the chain holding the handles together, and finally they unlocked the door and opened it. They found Haruhi and Kyoya sitting at his table glaring at the door. If looks could kill…

"It is about time! I have somewhere I need to be in a little bit," Kyoya growled.

"And I have to make dinner for my father," Haruhi hollered.

Gulping the twins held each other and said, "We would have gotten here sooner, but we had to find a locksmith. Someone changed the locks." They were still trying to pretend that the hosts were not behind everything.

Kyoya studied the four new occupants for a minute and then said, "All of you lost the contest."

"What?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny yelled.

"You all lost. I won," Kyoya leered at them.

"How did you know about the contest?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru was confused by the last part of the statement more than the first, "And what do you mean you won?"

"Hikaru, do you really have to ask that?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up creating a glare.

"Kaoru, he asked me out last week Friday for Valentine's Day," Haruhi stated simply.

"He did what?" Tamaki screeched.

"He already asked me out on Friday after club was over. We are going out on a date tomorrow," Haruhi explained.

Mori offered a small smile. He knew something was going on with his two friends, but he wasn't sure what it was or when it happened.

"Takashi was right!" Hunny yelled.

"What are you talking about Hunny-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

Hunny smiled and looked around the room, "He told me yesterday that they might already be together based on how they acted. He was right!"

"Did you know about this Mori-senpai?" Tamaki choked out.

"No, but I guessed," Mori explained. He could just see the difference in them, but then again, he was the most observant host.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kaoru said to everyone in the room.

Hikaru picked up where his brother left off, "How do we know they are not just saying this? They could really just be saying this so that there isn't a winner in the contest."

"Kyoya are you really just saying this because you didn't like the contest?" Tamaki asked.

"No, if you don't believe me then you can call the place we are having dinner and find out when I made the reservations," Kyoya stated simply.

"So all of this time, you knew about the contest and you had already asked her out?" Tamaki questioned his best friend.

"Yes and I suggest next time you want to keep something from me, don't include me on the conference calls," Kyoya said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. He turned to Haruhi, "Do you want a ride home?"

Haruhi was stunned, but was laughing at the whole situation. They had included Kyoya on their phone call and that was how he had found out his information. It was hilarious! "I would love a ride Kyoya," Haruhi said gasping for air. She couldn't stop laughing.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at her and grabbed bag and her hand effectively pulling her out of the music room. He had to admit the whole thing was funny and the looks on the others faces made him wish he had a camera.

"You included him on the phone call?" Hikaru yelled turning on Tamaki.

"What kind of idiot includes Kyoya-senpai on the phone call when we are supposed to keep it a secret from him?" Kaoru inquired.

"I didn't know!" Tamaki bawled. How had he missed the fact that Kyoya had been on the phone the whole time.

Laughter started behind him from a child-like giggle and soon all of the hosts had joined in. The plan had been doomed from the start, but it had a happy ending.


	5. A Date with Destiny

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Well here is the final installment of the Valentine's Day story. I really like how the story turned out and I am happy that so many people liked it. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored, and followed the story. I love the pairing of Kyoya and Haruhi, and you will see more in the future. Also coming soon is the sequel to Never Assume. Enjoy the last installment of this story and I will see you on my other stories and future ones. XD FYI… Kyoya's bouquet for Haruhi came from Boys Over Flowers (or Boys Before Flowers depending on who is translating) F4 Five years later. **

Chapter 5 – A Date with Destiny

After Kyoya and Haruhi left, the other hosts decided it was time that they headed home also. As he was sitting in the back of the car though, Tamaki had a thought pop into his mind and he couldn't seem to get rid of it. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that Kyoya would need his help the next day. In fact, Tamaki believed that he would need the help of all of his friends in the host club. After all what did Kyoya know about wooing a lady? Tamaki would not let his friend mess this up and he would be there to support him every step of the way in the background.

As soon as Tamaki was in his room, he conference called his soon to be partners in crime and making sure Kyoya was not included in the call. "Men, we have another problem!"

"What could possibly be wrong now Tono?" Hikaru asked sounding bored.

Kaoru was rolling his eyes, "Yah boss. Kyoya-senpai is going out with Haruhi and asked her out a week ago. I think they are both set."

"But what does Kyoya know about romance and wooing a girl?" Tamaki inquired of the others.

"Well he is a host," Mori said bluntly.

"Yah Tama-Chan, Kyo-Chan hosts girls occasionally. He is in the host club and knows how to be a gentleman," Hunny added.

"Hey wait a minute! Are we sure that Kyoya-senpai isn't on the line with us?" Kaoru asked warily.

"I made sure I was careful this time!" Tamaki declared.

"Fine whatever, but I have to agree with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai," Hikaru said.

Tamaki was sputtering. Could it be that the others really did not have any intention of helping their friends? "Do you really want our dear Haruhi to have a horrible date because Kyoya was cold and unromantic?" He was met with silence on the other line.

After what seemed like a long period of time, but was really just a few seconds, Kaoru spoke up, "Kyoya was able to ask her out and she said yes, so apparently he isn't completely cold towards her. She likes him the way he is."

"Think about who Kyoya is. Do you really think she will be swept off of her feet with that?" Tamaki screamed.

"Kyo-Chan knows what he is doing Tama-Chan. They really like each other and I think we need to leave them alone," Hunny declared, but he sounded less confident than he had previously.

Hikaru thought about it long and hard and realized that Tamaki might be right, "You might be onto something boss, but what are we going to do if we agree to help you?"

"We will follow them and do whatever we can to make sure the date is as romantic as possible! Since we don't know where he is going, we will have to follow their car," Tamaki stated.

"Fine, I will go with you just to make sure Haruhi has a good date, but if Kyoya-senpai has it covered, we are going to leave them alone," Hikaru finally conceded.

Tamaki was excited. He had won one of the hosts over to his cause, he just needed the other three now, "What about you others? If he has it taken care of, we will leave him alone, but if he needs help we can be the backup."

Kaoru reluctantly said, "Fine, I will go also. Someone needs to keep an eye on Hikaru and you."

Hunny and Mori weren't worried about Kaoru, but they knew Tamaki could be a handful. They had no intention of interfering in the date that Kyoya had planned, but they would go to make sure the others didn't do anything also. If Kyoya could not do this date on his own, he didn't deserve to be a host or to date Haruhi. Hunny spoke up and said, "We will come also Tama-Chan."

The hosts finished their conversation and hung up. Tamaki felt better that he would be there to help his best friend. Hikaru wanted to be sure that Haruhi's date did not suck and the other hosts were happy that they would be able to prevent two idiots from wreaking havoc on a special first date. What no one else seemed to realize was that while Tamaki might have been careful not to include Kyoya, he wasn't so careful about Haruhi's phone and had included her in the conversation.

Haruhi hung up the phone and was fuming. First they try to get them together by having a little contest. Now they don't trust Kyoya enough to take her on a date that she would like. Tamaki was once again a ring leader and a menace. She sent a quick text to Kyoya to call her when he could and went about preparing dinner for her and her father.

Kyoya received the text to call Haruhi, but he was unable to make the call until after dinner that night. As soon as he was back in his room, he dialed her number and waited for her to answer the line. When he heard her voice, he said, "Is everything ok?"

"Well other than the fact that Tamaki needs lessons in making a conference call and now I want to knock some sense into the hosts, everything is just fine," Haruhi answered.

_"Ok that doesn't sound good," _Kyoya said to himself. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he asked, "What happened?"

"Tamaki had another conference call today and somehow I was included. He decided that you might not know how to wine and dine me, so he needs to follow along to make sure that you made the night romantic for me. He finally got the other hosts to agree to go with him," Haruhi grumbled.

Kyoya was shocked. He knew that he should have expected something like this, but this was crossing the line. "That moron! I need you to tell me everything," Kyoya raged into the phone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After Haruhi was done relaying the whole conversation to him, he took another deep breath to calm himself down before he spoke to her, "I will handle the others and I promise that you will enjoy yourself tomorrow."

"I know Kyoya. I trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you. Out of all of the hosts, you probably know me the best. Granted it is all in your files and you probably know all of the hosts better than most, but that is beside the point."

"Ok, let me get off of here and I will start making counter plans to deal with the five of them. If I don't talk to you again tonight, I will see you tomorrow and we can talk at lunch."

"That sounds good Kyoya. I will see you tomorrow. Good night!" Haruhi said and hung up the line. She wasn't sure what Kyoya would do, but she knew that she would not have to worry about the others tomorrow night.

Kyoya bid Haruhi good night and then sat on his couch and thought for a minute. He finally decided to call the two hosts he felt he could pull over to his side. Hunny picked up on the first ring and soon Mori as on the line as well. He got right to the point, "I know that another conference call happened tonight and I also know that Tamaki is planning on trying to make sure we have a perfect date tomorrow. I don't need his help."

"We know Kyo-Chan. We were going to go to make sure that they didn't mess the night up for you and Haru-Chan," Hunny explained.

"Thank you. So can you help me with the others if I give you a job to do?" Kyoya asked his two friends.

"Of course Kyo-Chan! Right Takashi?" Hunny said excitedly. He would do anything if it meant that Kyoya and Haruhi were left to themselves on their date.

"Yah," Mori said simply. He agreed with his cousin. If he could help keep the others away, he would.

"I am going to set up a dummy limo that the hosts will be following around. Haruhi and I will be on the other side of town since we have dinner reservations at Sushi Saito and then after that I am taking her on a picnic for dessert. It will be chilly out, but I have a tent with a heater set up and then we can look at the stars. I don't want to keep her out too late because we have school on Friday, but that is what our plan is. If Tamaki is there, he is liable to mess up the date, especially the second half," Kyoya explained.

"Kyo-Chan that is perfect for Valentine's Day and for a first date! I think she will love it! Kawaii!" Hunny gushed. He was ecstatic about Kyoya's plans for the date. They were truly perfect for Haruhi and there was nothing that Hunny or Mori would do to change them. If Tamaki showed up, he could potentially ruin everything.

"What do you want us to do?" Mori asked.

"Go with the others and make sure they follow that car. I will have my cell phone with me if there are any problems. If you think they are on our trail, please warn me. Haruhi's phone will be in the limo that you are following. The twins gave her the phone and therefore they might be able to track her GPS signal. It will just give them more reason to follow that car. Can you cause distractions or anything to make sure they stay with that car instead of going off on their own?" Kyoya asked.

"We can do that Kyo-Chan! Don't worry about anything, your date will remain undisturbed and you will be able to carry through with your plans without the others," Hunny promised.

"Thank you both," Kyoya said.

"We will handle the others. You take care of Haruhi," Mori stated.

"I will. Good bye," Kyoya said to both of them before disconnecting the call. Well that part was taken care of and now he had some new arrangements to make. He would get Haruhi's phone at lunch and give it to Tachibana to give to the other driver. Now he just had to figure out a way to make sure they got away from the others and they followed the dummy car.

Kyoya soon had everything arranged for Valentine's Day and was becoming more and more excited. He was ready to take Haruhi out on a romantic date and for her to be on his arm the whole night. He knew that she would not like extravagant overtures and anything too expensive, but he figured his plans were a happy medium for both of them. He went to bed with Haruhi in his thoughts and a smile on his face.

The next morning, Haruhi made her way to school excited to start the day and see what Kyoya had in store for her. If she got deliveries today, she was sure they would only be from the shadow king and she would not have to question if it was his style or not. Anything he did today would be in pure Kyoya Ootori fashion.

Arriving at her classroom, she sat down in her usual seat and took out her notes to begin studying. She did not notice when the twins arrived since she was so engrossed in what she was doing. She did notice when Kaoru tapped her shoulder though and looked up, "Hi Kaoru. Good morning Hikaru."

"Are you excited about your date tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"I am! Kyoya won't tell me what he has planned, but I am sure it will be the perfect night knowing him," Haruhi said smiling before looking down at her notes again.

Kaoru was tempted to tell her what Tamaki was up to, but couldn't bring himself to spill his guts. Instead he said, "I am sure you will have a great time. Kyoya-senpai is one that plans everything."

"Yes, he does," Haruhi murmured.

"Did you make him chocolates?" Kaoru asked.

"I did that last night and I have them in my bag to give to him later," Haruhi answered.

Hikaru smirked, "Did you make us any?"

Haruhi looked up bewildered for a moment, "What?"

Hikaru laughed, "I asked if you made us any chocolates. I knew you were trying to ignore me, so I thought I would bug you some more."

"Nope, only Kyoya this year," Haruhi said smiling. When Hikaru returned her smile, she knew that he had just been joking and didn't take offense, "Besides, I am sure you will have your fill with all of the customers bringing you homemade chocolate from their hearts."

"We can only hope," Kaoru laughed.

The twins returned to their desks and decided to leave their friend alone for now. They wondered what Kyoya had planned knowing full well that he had everything planned out to the best of his ability. Kaoru didn't want to tag along tonight, and Hikaru was beginning to wonder if they should be listening to Tamaki. It was too late now, the plans were made and they would be following the couple as they had their first date.

Morning classes seemed to fly by for Haruhi and as she was packing up her things at the end of class, she checked her phone. She knew that she was supposed to see Kyoya at lunch, but she was not sure exactly where that would be. As she had anticipated, there was a message waiting for her from Kyoya telling her to meet him at the gazebo in the middle of the rose maze. He also asked that she make sure that she is not followed. Haruhi looked around her and decided that should be easy enough. The twins had already left and no one was around her. She quickly gathered her things and made her way to the maze.

When she arrived at the heart of the maze, Haruhi saw Kyoya waiting on her while writing in that black notebook of his and eating lunch. She approached him and said, "You are always writing in that thing. Anything interesting or is it just numbers."

Kyoya smiled and looked up, "One of these days I might just show you."

Haruhi smiled back and said, "I look forward to that day. So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Your dress is in a box in the changing room for later. I have arranged for you to finish with your customers about 15 minutes early so that you can change without the others harassing you. We will leave as soon as club is done for the day. Just in case the others decide to go through with their silly plan, I have arranged for a decoy car that they will follow. Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai will do what they can to make sure that the others stay on the wrong trail and if a problem arises, they will contact me immediately," Kyoya explained.

"That is a good plan. Do you think they will fall for it?" Haruhi inquired.

"I do because they will be following my normal car and we will take a different one. I will need your cell phone though, if you don't mind."

Haruhi gave him a funny look, but handed him her cell phone trusting when he said he needed it. She watched him pocket the cell phone without looking at it and said, "Why do you need that exactly?"

"It is just in case Hikaru and Kaoru decide to track your GPS. I will put your phone in the back of the limo and they will be tracing that signal as you and I enjoy our date. I will make sure you have it back tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Of course it does."

"Do I need to know anything else for tonight?"

"No, just be ready to go by the time club ends because we will have to make a break for it. Actually we will dash out and hide in a classroom while the others rush out and start following the wrong car."

Haruhi smiled, "You think of everything, don't you?"

"I do try to," Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up his face.

Shaking her head, Haruhi reached into her bag and brought out the box of chocolates she made for him, "Here you go Kyoya. I made these for you." She handed him the box while she opened her bento box so that she could eat her lunch.

Kyoya took the box and opened it. It was filled with little chocolates in different shapes. Some had designs while others had words. He turned to the girl next to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Haruhi."

The couple finished their lunch together talking about this and that, but enjoying the company each provided. When lunch was over, Kyoya walked her to class and then made his way to his own classroom. Tonight was going to be perfect because they would be spending their time together.

When Kyoya dropped Haruhi off at her classroom and told her good bye, she walked in with a blush on her face. The girls that were already there wanted to know if something was going on between the two teens. Some of them asked if he was the one that sent the flowers on Monday. Haruhi could honestly answer that it was not him that sent the flowers. She was cryptic about the relationship since tonight was their first date and she didn't know how Kyoya would want her to answer, so in the end it was avoid and deflect.

The last bell of the day rang and all of hosts rushed to the club room. When Haruhi arrived, the only people missing were the twins and she knew they were right behind her. Hunny was already seated at the table with a slice of cake in front of him. Mori was sitting across from him reading a book. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya about something, and Haruhi rolled her eyes because she could only imagine what he was giving Kyoya an earful about. She heard the door close behind her and suddenly two arms were around her, "What are you two doing?"

"Are you in a rush to get to host club today Haruhi?" Hikaru mocked.

Kaoru snickered, "I think she was excited to see the shadow king."

"I think you might be right Kaoru," Hikaru laughed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes again, "You two are impossible."

"Yes but you love us," they responded together.

Haruhi turned her head from side to side, taking in both of their profiles and shrugged, "Maybe." Stepping away from them she went into the back room to put away her bag and found the box that Kyoya had told her about. She dared a quick peak and saw that it was red, but that is all she could tell about it so far. She left the room and moved into the kitchen to start preparations for club time.

Twenty minutes before the end of club time, Kyoya made his way to the back and changed into a black suit with a red tie. He then made his way over to Haruhi's section and said, "I am sorry ladies, Kasanoda, but Haruhi is done hosting for today since she has to get ready for our date. She will be back tomorrow."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room as Haruhi excused herself and walked to the back room. Kasanoda looked like he wanted to laugh since he knew this had been coming for a long time. Finally one of the girls that Haruhi was hosting said, "Kyoya-senpai, she is going out with you tonight?"

"Yes, that is correct," Kyoya gave is best host smile.

"But she said that you didn't send her all of the flowers on Monday," another girl said.

"I didn't. It was some of our friends trying to play match maker, but we already had plans to go out for Valentine's Day," Kyoya explained. He wasn't sure why he was telling everyone what was happening, maybe he was trying to stake his claim, but whatever the reason, he let everyone know that Haruhi was with him now.

Screams of MOE filled the air as girls gathered around Kyoya to see if he would spill the secrets of tonight. He kept his lips shut tightly on that subject though. Girls thought it was sweet: Haruhi brought the distant Kyoya out of his shell. Others thought that it was like Cinderella. Nobody really seemed to object to the pairing though.

When club was over, the ladies had to be ushered out after Haruhi came out of the dressing room. Everyone wanted to see what Haruhi was wearing and when she finally appeared, they all gushed over the beautiful dress she was wearing. It was a simple red dress that flowed down to her knees and had an empire waist with ruching around the bust. One inch straps held the dress upon Haruhi's petite frame and paired with the black wrap and flats, she was ready to go out on her date. When it appeared that no one was leaving, the hosts escorted the ladies out, and that was when the couple made their escape.

Mori and Hunny both saw Haruhi and Kyoya leave the room, but waited a couple of minutes before saying anything. When they felt enough time had passed to allow the couple to ditch everyone, Hunny said, "Haru-Chan and Kyo-Chan have already left. The limo is waiting downstairs."

"What?!" Tamaki screamed and immediately started running towards the doors, "Well come on men! We can't lose them since we don't know where they are going."

Everyone followed their king down to his limo and as they arrived at his car, Kyoya's car was taking off. Tamaki and the others were in hot pursuit of the dummy car.

Kyoya and Haruhi excited the room they were hiding in when they heard all of the hosts run past the room. They carefully made their way towards the doors and saw everyone climb into Tamaki's car and leave. Now it was time for them and their date to begin. Grabbing her hand, Kyoya said, "Are you ready?"

Haruhi looked up at the man standing next to her and smiled, "Yah, let's go."

Kyoya gave her a genuine smile and brought her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles, "I am really happy that you said yes."

Breathlessly, Haruhi said, "I am too."

Together they walked to the car that was waiting for them and got in. Haruhi was greeted by the smell of flowers and as she sat down, Kyoya grabbed the flowers that were on the opposite seat and gave them to her. It was an array of different flowers ranging from daisies to violets to roses. Everything was purple and red and scattered throughout the bouquet were wire card holders. In each spiral was a photo of Kyoya, her, or them together throughout their friendship. She marveled at the pictures and the flowers. It was thoughtful and perfect. Turning to face her date, Haruhi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "This is beautiful."

"I am glad you like them," Kyoya said softly. He was enthralled by her tonight and it was hard to take his eyes off of her. He thought she was beautiful before, but something about her tonight made her that much more stunning in his eyes.

They were soon off towards the restaurant and Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a questioning look, "Do you really think your plan is going to work? You know how Tamaki-senpai can be."

Kyoya chuckled and grabbed her hand interlocking their fingers, "Yes, I do know how he can be and that is the reason I recruited Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. They will help keep him under control and our date safe from his clutches."

Chuckling herself and shaking her head, she said, "Yah, I think we need to do something for those two since they are helping us out tonight."

"That is already taken care of," Kyoya said cryptically. He knew that he owed his two friends a lot, so he made sure they knew how grateful he was. Hunny was going to get a visit from a world renowned pastry chef this weekend that would make him anything he asked for. Mori was a little harder, but Kyoya found an ancient samurai sword and it should be delivered by Saturday. All of it was worth it as long as they kept the other hosts away.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I am grateful for all of their help and I made sure I got them a thank you gift that they would appreciate."

"You aren't going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"No, I am not," Kyoya smiled down at her. He watched her huff and then sit back in the seat. She wanted to know so badly, but she wasn't going to ask. _"Typical Haruhi," _he smirked to himself. "I will tell you later," he leaned over and whispered in her ear. A smile appeared on her face and he wanted to laugh.

The couple soon arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car. When Haruhi saw where they were, she groaned inwardly, _"Damn rich bastard. Can't we go somewhere that isn't expensive? Although I will say that I have been wanting to try this place since it was listed as one of the best places for sushi in Tokyo. Ok Haruhi, you are here already so just enjoy yourself." _Her pep talk done, she plastered a smile on her face and allowed Kyoya to guide her inside Sushi Saito.

Kyoya wasn't fooled. He knew that she would think it was too expensive, but it wasn't the most expensive in town and it was one of the best. She deserved the best. So when she plastered on her host smile and didn't argue, he knew that she was doing this for him. Well that and the promise of ootoro. After he guided her inside the door, he gave his name to the hostess and they were immediately seated. When the waiter left after taking their orders, he turned to Haruhi and said, "Thank you for not arguing about the restaurant. The chef here is one of the best and I think you will like it."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and said, "I have been wanting to try this place and although I think it is a little pricy, I also know you are dropping your standards a bit to suit me."

"Not at all, the most expensive thing is not always the best, as is the fact in this case," Kyoya explained. He almost laughed when he heard Haruhi mumbling under her breath, "What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said that you are a full of yourself rich bastard," Haruhi leered at him.

Kyoya did laugh at that and said, "Yes, but for the moment I am your conceited rich bastard."

Haruhi joined in the laughter and soon found herself nodding in agreement, "That is true." She leaned forward and asked, "So what are we doing after this?"

"It is a surprise," He said as he winked at her. He was having fun tonight. He seemed to always be able to let his guard down around her and tonight was no exception.

Soon their food was delivered and they enjoyed eating the delicacies that were laid out in front of them. When they were both done eating, Kyoya looked at Haruhi and said, "Are you about ready to go on to the next item on the agenda?"

Smiling and rubbing her stomach, she said, "Yah, but if it is more food, I don't think I could eat any more right now. I have to digest this first. That was some of the best ootoro I have ever had." She thought about it for a second, the only ootoro she ever had involved the hosts providing it and it has become one of her favorite dishes. Tonight was the crème of the crop.

Kyoya stood up and then helped Haruhi up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and together they left the restaurant to move on to the next location on Kyoya's list. It was a public garden in a park not too far from Ouran. The tent would be set up in the middle of the garden with the best view of the stars. The heater would help to keep the chill away and together they could enjoy strawberry tarts for dessert. He hoped that she liked it.

They pulled up to the garden entrance and the couple got out of the car. Kyoya sent the vehicle away to prevent any chance of the others finding their location. He looked down at Haruhi and saw the funny look she was giving him. He smiled at her and said, "I decided that for dessert we would go star gazing and have a picnic." He pulled her into the gardens and walked hand in hand admiring the beauty that surrounded them. When they got to the center, the tent was set up and Kyoya led her inside.

"I thought you said we would be star gazing," Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"We are, look up," Kyoya answered.

Haruhi looked up and saw the clear ceiling of the tent. Although it distorted some things, she could see stars filling the sky. She turned to look at Kyoya with a dazzling smile on her face, "This is perfect." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and said, "I am glad you like it." Leaning down he gave her a kiss on her lips and when she responded, he started to deepen the kiss. He pulled back soon enough though, not wanting to step over any lines or do something that would scare her off. He gave a kiss to her nose and then her forehead before leading her to a large chaise lounge that would allow them to be comfortable while looking at the starry night.

As they watched the night sky together, Haruhi realized that this night felt magical. She was with the man of her dreams without the others barging in on her date, and he had planned a night that she could not argue with. It was not over the top, it was just right. She felt him stirring next to her and she looked over to see him putting a basket between them. "What is that?" Haruhi inquired.

"This is dessert," Kyoya answered matter of factly.

"What are we having for dessert?" Haruhi beamed.

Kyoya presented her with a plate and fork. Then he spread a napkin on her lap, "Strawberry tarts. I know you like strawberries, so I asked our chef at home if he would make these for us."

Haruhi's smile grew; it was one of her favorite desserts and suddenly felt like a kid in the candy store. Taking the first bite, the tart melted in her mouth. It was so good, much better than the ones she made. She looked over to see Kyoya watching her with a hopeful look, "It is delicious and it is actually one of my favorites."

"I am glad you like it," Kyoya gazed at her fondly. Something so simple made her so happy, and that in turn made him feel joyous. He felt like he was in a dream and didn't want it to end, but as with all things the night had to eventually reach its stopping point. The sound of his phone ringing pulled him out of his daze and he pulled it out to see that Hunny was calling him, "What's wrong Hunny-senpai?"

"They have realized that they have been duped and are on the search for you and Haruhi. They are going back to her apartment now," Hunny explained.

"Thank you for the warning Hunny-senpai," Kyoya said and hung up the phone as he noticed the time. He looked at Haruhi and sighed, "You have a choice."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I do?"

"That was Hunny-senpai. The others realized that they had been tricked. They are trying to locate you and are on the way to your apartment. It is time to be getting back, but I can either take you home and we can deal with the others now, or you can stay at my house and we can deal with them tomorrow."

As much as Haruhi didn't want to have to deal with the other hosts, she knew it was best to face everything now. If she went home with Kyoya, no one would have any peace tonight. Heaving a sigh, she said, "I guess you better take me home then. You know how they will be if I do not show up." She was disappointed and was quickly coming down from her dream like high the date had given her.

Moving out of the tent and through the garden to the car, Kyoya stopped suddenly, "Will you go out with me again?"

Looking up at Kyoya, Haruhi beamed, "I would love to go out with you again. In fact, I wouldn't mind making this a regular thing."

Kyoya was stunned. Did she really just say what he thought she did? Pulling on her arm and into his hold, he asked, "So does that mean that you would be willing to be my girlfriend?"

"I believe that is what I meant," Haruhi smiled before stepping on her tip toes and kissing him one more time.

"Good, I like the sound of that," Kyoya smirked. Now she really was his and he couldn't be happier. They got into the car and snuggled during the ride to her apartment. When they pulled up, the others were already there waiting on them. He heard Haruhi groan beside them and that was the final indication that the night was indeed over, "Let's go and talk to them."

Haruhi nodded and followed Kyoya out of the car. She grabbed is hand and linked their fingers together, holding tight.

When the others had spotted Kyoya and Haruhi getting out of the car, they ran down the stairs with Tamaki and Hikaru in the lead. Tamaki immediately pulled Haruhi into his tight hug and yelled, "Where were you? We tried to find you and didn't know where you were!"

Kyoya pulled Haruhi away from his best friend and said, "We knew you were going to try something and I didn't want you to butt into our date."

"But Kyoya," Tamaki stammered.

"No buts Tamaki-senpai. Kyoya planned the perfect date tonight and I was having a wonderful time until we pulled up and found all of you staking out my apartment," Haruhi said bluntly.

"You had a perfect date?" Tamaki asked.

"Really? Kyoya-senpai planned a good date?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course he did. He knows what I like and don't like. Plus he is a host, so if he didn't know how to romance a girl, he doesn't really deserve to be in the host club. Does he?" Haruhi countered.

"That is very true Haru-Chan!" Hunny said giggling. It was the exact same thing he had thought.

"Do all of you want to come in for some tea?" Haruhi asked. She figured she may as well be the polite hostess in the sanctity of her apartment rather than hash everything out in public. When everyone agreed, they moved indoors and Haruhi instructed everyone to have a seat while she made the tea and put her flowers in water. Kyoya stayed by her side, not yet wanting to leave her and she didn't have a problem with that at all because she felt the same way. When the tea was ready, the couple joined everyone else and Haruhi passed out the cups. She noticed that the others were looking at her and Kyoya strangely, "What?"

"You two really did have a good time, didn't you?" Hikaru stated simply.

"You are already acting like a real couple," Tamaki said amazed.

"Well that would be because we are a real couple," Haruhi declared.

"What? You only had one date!" shouted Tamaki.

"Sometimes all you need is one night," Kyoya pronounced.

"Haruhi, mommy didn't do anything too forward, did he?" Tamaki whispered, but the whole room heard him.

Haruhi turned her glare upon the king of the host club, "For your information, Kyoya is a perfect gentleman and wouldn't do anything like that. You are his best friend; you should know that better than anyone. We had a wonderful time and it was the perfect date. We have feelings for each other; so yes, we decided that we wanted to be a couple."

Tamaki gulped, "Sorry, you are right. Sorry mommy!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Whatever Tamaki."

"So what did you all do tonight?" Kaoru asked. He was very curious what Kyoya had done to win Haruhi over so quickly.

"He took me for sushi and we had ootoro. Then we went to a garden and went star gazing where we had a picnic dessert," Haruhi said smiling as she remembered her wonderful night.

"Did he also give you the flowers?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi turned her attention to the flowers that she had placed on the counter in the kitchen and grinned, "Yah he did. The pictures are from the past year and a half."

"That is a great idea Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru said getting up and looking at the bouquet more closely.

"Well boss, it looks like they had a wonderful time and we were not needed at all," Hikaru laughed.

"I guess I should have had more faith in you Kyoya," Tamaki smiled.

Kyoya leered, "I guess you should have, but while you five were following the other car, we were having an amazing time together. I can't wait to do it again. However, if you want to remain friends, I suggest you stop trying to help."

"I agree Tamaki-senpai. Oh and by the way, we knew what you were up to because you included me on the conference call," Haruhi grinned.

"I did what?!" Tamaki yelled and fell forward banging his head on the table in front of him. Not again!

The rest of the hosts looked on as Tamaki was talking to himself about how to make a conference call. He may need some help making group calls, but Kyoya did not need help in the dating department. Haruhi and Kyoya looked at each other again and smiled, they didn't need any assistance at all.


End file.
